therainbowmagicfandomcom-20200214-history
Selena the Sleepover Fairy
Selena the Sleepover Fairy is in charge of sleepovers. She keeps sleepovers fair, and fun with her three magic objects. Appearance Selena wears a pale indigo jacket, a white romper trimmed with brilliant cerise and a bow, a pair of brilliant cerise and white knee socks, and a pair of grey sandals with pale light grayish cerise pom-poms. Her wings have a pale indigo tint. Powers and abilities *the seven standard powers of a fairy *make all sleepovers fun and fair with magical objects. Poem The dark cloak of the midnight has blocked out the sun, But those silly fairies think bedtime is FUN! They keep me awake and ruin my bad dreams, With laughter as bright as the sun's awful beams. Sleepover Fairy, your magic I'll steal, And hide it in places I never reveal. Your plans will be ruined because I'm so clever, And sleepover fun will be banished forever! The magic objects The magic sleeping bag Ensures that everyone gets a good night's sleep. The enchanted game bag: Makes all sleepover games fun and fair The sleepover snack box: Guarantees that everyone will enjoy lots of delicious foods. Book quotes: The Magic Sleeping Bag *"(with a sly smile) All right, if you want to stay in the magic sleeping bag, I'll help you." *"I know just the spell!" *"Maybe if we ask the goblins nicely, they will give it back." *"It's not your sleeping bag. You shouldn't try to keep what doesn't belong to you." *"Now, are you goblins ready to make a deal?" *"I could use my magic to make you each a goblin sleeping bag. All you have to do is return the magic sleeping bag, and the ordinary backpacks and sleeping bags that doesn't belong to you." *"I'm sorry, my magic isn't strong enough for that, but as long as I've returned the magic sleeping bag to its rightful place, I'll come back to help you at the sleepover. After all, we still have two more objects to find!" The Enchanted Game Bag *"I have a good news! I've seen the enchanted game bag! A boy with a red hat has it in his bag." *"Let's go and find him now." *"Oh, no, I hope they didn't get the enchanted game bag back." *"It'll be easier if you're fairy-sized, like me." *"How are we going to get the enchanted game bag now?" *Yes, that'll fix the treasure hunt problems. But I'll come right back- we still have to find the sleepover snack box so the midnight feast will be a success." The Sleepover Snack Box *"I have news! Jack Frost is fed up with the goblins losing things. He has taken the sleepover snack box, and he's determined to hang onto it!" *"He's searching for the goblins so he can punish them for losing the enchanted game bag and the magic sleeping bag. I bet he knows they're here, and they're hiding from him." *"What are those? *"It's working! Say something else!" *"I have to take the sleepover snack box to Fairyland, But I'II never forget what you've done today-and for sleepovers all over the world1" *"Good-bye, I hope I'll see you again one day!" The magic items' appearances The magic sleeping bag: *pale light grayish cerise with red hearts, candies, and lollipops. Inner part is light yellow . The enchanted game bag: *light cornflower blue with a red sash, and 'GAMES' writing on the front part. The inner part is brilliant gold. The sleepover snack box: *light heliotrope box with a brilliant gold lid, (the same colour as the lid) cloud with a light brilliant gamboge 'Snacks' writing on the right side of the box, light brilliant gamboge clasp and handle, 4 light cerise hearts with ranging colours, and a light heliotrope circle on the lid with a brilliant apple green lollipop and a brilliant cerulean candy. Quotes *"It's okay, at least this mystery is finally solved." Category:Holiday Special Fairies Category:Fairies Category:Special Edition Fairies